<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Course of True Love by n7chelle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22834501">The Course of True Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/n7chelle/pseuds/n7chelle'>n7chelle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stone, Dragon, Tower [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble Collection, F/M, M/M, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Vigil's Keep (Dragon Age), Young Alistair (Dragon Age)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-29 04:34:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22834501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/n7chelle/pseuds/n7chelle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Non-linear drabbles about Saoirse, Alistair, and Anders. Companion to Stone, Dragon, Tower.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Aeducan/Alistair (Dragon Age), Female Aeducan/Alistair/Anders (Dragon Age), Female Aeducan/Anders (Dragon Age)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stone, Dragon, Tower [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1358353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Spark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Some or all of these drabbles may end up being folded into a bigger fic down the road. But for now they're just the scattered ideas I have for said bigger fic, and I feel like posting them to keep myself working on it.</p><p>Some chapters prompted by my Writers' Workshop pals. ❤️</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Crossing the Waking Sea, as told by Bethany.</p><p>prompt: a light in the dark</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There's not much talk on the crossing from Kirkwall. Not to Bethany, at least. She trades off with Saoirse and Alistair in a silent rotation: manning the tiller, watching Anders, a few hours of shuteye. She steers the ship more often than not. </p>
<p>Only when one of her commanders sleeps does the other pick up the thread of a one-sided conversation. </p>
<p>It's what you're supposed to do, they say. Talk to people, when sickness prevents them from waking. Bethany's not sure it counts with magic involved, but she won't smother the spark of hope that chases shadows from their eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Lessons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anders and Alistair, getting to know each other.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"No, no—you're still holding it too high," Alistair drops his training sword and closes the distance between himself and Anders. "Keep your grip low, like this," he says, repositioning one of Anders's hands. </p><p>"I don't see how any of this is necessary," Anders complains. "Mages are always in the rearguard."</p><p>"Tell that to the darkspawn," Alistair shoots back. "Real combat isn't about formations. I won't have anyone watching my back who can't watch their own. Alright, again."</p><p>Metal clacks against wood, and this time Anders manages a parry before Alistair ducks under his guard. </p><p>"Much better," Alistair smiles. "Again!" </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Exile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Saoirse, alone in the Deep Roads.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The cave-in catches Saoirse by surprise. </p><p>Though dulled by a potent mix of grief and shock, her instincts are enough to save her from being crushed. When the shaking stops and the rocks settle, she's sealed into a shallow crevice by a wall of freshly-compressed stone and dirt. </p><p>Breath scrapes out, loud and ragged. The close press of stone has never scared her before. How many other walls have skeletons behind them? How many exiles made this place their tomb? </p><p>Saoirse resolves not to be one of them. Feeling blindly around the wall for loose patches, she starts to dig. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Free</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A moment of peace for Anders.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>prompt: den, burrow, nest</p>
<p>Set sometime time after <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/18788578">The Hearts That Don't Forget</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anders woke suddenly. Eyes shut, he braced for the familiar rush of anger, Vengeance's all-consuming fury—but it didn't come. Instead: the low crackle of a banked fire and the susurrus of breathing reached his ears. </p>
<p>One eye cracked open. Overhead, the night sky yawned like the ocean depths, scattered with starlight and a bright half-moon. The air held a chill, but warmth blanketed Anders from head to toe. Alistair was sprawled furnace-hot against his back. Saoirse curled snug under his chin. His feet were pinned by the solid weight of mabari muscle. </p>
<p>Heartbeat slowing, Anders drifted back to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A Tranquil Perspective</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>At Kinloch Circle, one of the Tranquil tries to be helpful in dealing with a certain defiant young mage.</p>
<p>Prompt: a necessary lie</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Did it hurt?" </p>
<p>Therris was—not surprised, that was an emotion he no longer felt—unprepared. He had delivered meals to the nameless boy's room every day for two weeks, and he had never spoken before. </p>
<p>"To what are you referring?" </p>
<p>"Being… being made Tranquil." </p>
<p>Therris pondered his answer. He did not remember his own Rite, but had witnessed others, after. It appeared painful. However, truth would likely frighten the boy, and Uldred required the boy's obedience. </p>
<p>Obedience was more difficult to obtain through fear. The Templars had already scared him into attempting escape once. </p>
<p>"No. It did not hurt."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Endurance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alistair at sixteen, muddling through Templar training.</p>
<p>(Also a sneak peek at the before-DAO fic I've been working on, about Alistair before he joined the Grey Wardens.) </p>
<p>Prompt: take</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The new Grand Cleric descends on Bournshire Monastery like a Blight; joyless, cold-hearted, and everything Alistair had feared Merrise would be. For the first time in six years, he misses Redcliffe. </p>
<p>Benedicta <em>hates</em> him. She has no patience for any rule breaking or harmless mischief, least of all from royal bastards. But no matter how disobedient or defiant or 'deviant' Alistair is, she can't get rid of him. So she takes, instead. Meals, friends, freedom, anything to force him into submission. </p>
<p>Alistair is no obedient Templar any more than he's a prince, and nothing she takes will make him one. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. A Meeting in the Rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Morrigan at Vigil's Keep in 9.34.</p>
<p>Prompt: <a href="http://imgur.com/a/qgpMh7L">this image</a>.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vigil's Keep was surprisingly peaceful during a storm. Rainwater sluiced off the roof over Morrigan's head and pooled in the muddy courtyard below, but neither thunder nor lightning disturbed the serene atmosphere.</p>
<p>"So, that's him?" </p>
<p>Morrigan suppressed a startled flinch. The pattering rain had concealed Alistair's approach, but she would not give him the satisfaction of <em>knowing</em> he'd snuck up on her. </p>
<p>"You sound disappointed," she replied archly. </p>
<p>Alistair leaned against the damp railing, squinting suspiciously at their son. "He just...looks so normal." </p>
<p>Morrigan snorted. Fast asleep against her shoulder, Kieran snuffled quietly. </p>
<p>"He is a normal boy, Alistair." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Ghost of Kinloch Tower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harvestmere at Kincloch Circle. Aka, the perfect time for ghost stories and hauntings.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another spooky-themed drabble from October! &gt;:D</p><p>Prompt: dwindling light</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"l do not believe this task is as…educational as you implied," Therris complained. His voice was muffled by the black sheet covering him head to toe. </p><p>"Of course it is! We're teaching the children why they shouldn't wander the corridors alone after curfew. <em> Think of the children</em>, Therris."</p><p>"I do not believe that phrase—"</p><p>"Shhhh!" Anders hissed. "Just like we practiced!" He thrust a globe of magelight between Therris's shrouded hands and pushed him towards the growing sound of voices. </p><p>The light faded as Therris disappeared around the corner. Moments later, the corridors of Kinloch Tower echoed with screams. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Lessons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Someone has to teach Anders how to defend himself in a <i>real</i> fight. Alistair nominates himself.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"No, no—you're still holding it too high," Alistair drops his training sword and closes the distance between himself and Anders. "Keep your grip low, like this," he says, repositioning one of Anders's hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't see how any of this is necessary," Anders complains. "Mages are always in the rearguard."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tell that to the darkspawn," Alistair shoots back. "Real combat isn't about formations. I won't have anyone watching my back who can't watch their own. Alright, again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Metal clacks against wood, and this time Anders manages a parry before Alistair ducks under his guard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Much better," Alistair smiles. "Again!" </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>